


I've Got You and You've Got Me

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi, This is a poly centered fic not just Wayhaught, established poly relationship, if you don't like please don't read, sad fic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Shae comes home to the news that Nicole was attacked. Waverly has to break some bad news to her.





	I've Got You and You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> As you may be able to tell this is a Shwayhaught fic. That is Shae, Nicole, and Waverly all in a relationship together. I ship this ship so hard and I've written a couple short things for them and this is one of them so I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141805333844/person-a-of-your-ot3-is-away-from-b-and-c-for-a). 

 

There were many things Shae could handle with not only a calm, cool, collected mind but an open one as well. First it was her girlfriend suggesting they get a cat, which Shae was a tiny bit on the fence about considering she was a full-fledged dog person but upon seeing the cuddly orange cat who looked strikingly like Nicole, Shae quickly crumbled. Next it was Nicole wanting to become a police officer; while it did worry her she quickly set aside her feelings knowing that this was something her girlfriend felt beyond passionate about. After that was the move from Nevada to the small town of Purgatory, which Shae also welcomed with an open mind. Deciding that a change of scenery would be exciting and new for them. Then came a small brunette by the name of Waverly Earp. The same small girl that changed both Nicole and Shae’s lives for the better.

 

Both women welcomed Waverly into their relationship, giving her the equal amount of love they held for each other. However, with Waverly came the dangers of being close to an Earp, something Shae was not warming up to easily.

 

To be honest Shae disproved of Nicole’s involvement with the curse and BBD. It was hard enough having Waverly participating in it all but seeing as the youngest Earp didn’t really have a choice there wasn’t much Shae had a say in when it came down to her. But with Nicole she did and she voiced her concerns any chance she got.

 

She knew in the end though it was all futile. Nicole was headstrong and was determined to help with taking down all the bad guys. Human and demon variety.

 

So, when she was told she’d need to leave town a few days in order to meet with some other doctors at another hospital back in Nevada she was a bit apprehensive on leaving. All day Shae had felt a bit uneasy. It settled in the out of her stomach and no matter what she did she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread, of something ominous lurking above them. Something was telling her to stay. To just cancel the meeting and stay one more week. _She should have followed her gut._

 

“Are you sure everything will be okay?” She asked Waverly for the sixth time. And for the sixth time, Waverly flashed the brown-skinned woman a soft smile and told her that they were going to be fine.

 

“Isn’t that right, CJ?” Waverly’s voice had changed to something more child-like as she talked to the cat and stroking its back softly. A tone you’d use when talking to a baby or a small child. “We’re all going to be right here when Mommy Shae gets back from her trip.” Once again, the young Earp flashed a smile, her tone returning to normal. “Wynonna says things are looking calm, the Widows seem to be laying low and without Bobo around to protect them the revenants are doing the same. So, no worrying about us, okay?” Waverly pointed, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Shae’s lips. The Doctor only nodded; still not 100 percent convinced. However, she still left. _She wishes she hadn’t_

                                                                                                                 *****************

When Waverly returns home from her visit with Wynonna the door to the home she now shares with Shae and Nicole is slightly ajar, which is unlike Nicole to do. She had a great fear that CJ would escape and succumb to the elements outside. Something is off and instantly Waverly’s guard goes up, her eyes scanning the yard in search of signs of trouble. She doesn’t spot any immediately but as soon as she passes the threshold of the home all that changes.

 

The horrific sight she’s greeted with is the last thing she’d ever expected to see. It stops her dead in her tracks and for a moment Waverly can’t think, move or even breath. There on the floor surrounded by broken furniture and a pool of blood lays a pale and still Nicole. A gaping wound on her right wrist. The cop almost looks as if she’s asleep but Waverly knows better.

 

A few seconds later her body decides to work again and she falls to the redhead’s side. “Baby?! Oh God, Nicole?! Wha-what.” Her voice cracks as she wraps her arms around Nicole, pulling her head into her lap. She’s cold. But Waverly refuses to acknowledge the meaning. She can’t. She won’t. “Baby, please! Nicole, wake up!” She screams, her hand lightly jerking Nicole’s face. _Nothing._

 

She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until her vision blurs and she can no longer make out the face of her girlfriend. “ _Please, Nicole stay with me._ ” It’s a small and broken plea. A plea she knows deep down inside won’t be granted. It’s already too late.

 

The small brunette pulls out her phone, dialing the three-digit emergency number as fast as she can.

“911 What is yo- “

“Please! Oh God, please. I ne- I need help. She’s bleeding. There’s blood everywhere. I- I don’t think-I don’t think she’s breathing! Please help us!”

“Okay. Ma’am please calm down. I need you to tell me what’s going on. What is your location?”

 

                                                                                                              ***************

Nicole Haught is officially pronounced dead at 3:31pm. Waverly’s been sitting in the waiting area covered in her girlfriend’s blood for two hours. Wynonna didn’t think it was possible for someone to stare at one spot on a wall for so long. Yet here they are. Waverly hasn’t moved, hasn’t blinked, hasn’t spoken a word for two hours. She hasn’t even cried _. Nothing_. And at this point Wynonna would be happy for some kind of reaction out of her sister even if it was negative, because _this_ was scary. She’s completely checked out and Wynonna isn’t sure she’s ever going to come out of it. Although Wynonna _does_ get it. She’s lost enough people in her life to know exactly what her sister is feeling in this moment and if she could check out too she probably would. But there are too many people that still need her. Dolls, the baby, and now more than ever, Waverly.

 

Wynonna looks at the clock on the wall. They had called Shae when they first arrived at the hospital and the brown-skinned woman was already on her way to the airport by the time they finished saying that Nicole was hurt. It wouldn’t be much longer before she would be there.

 

                                                                                                            *****************

 

Heels clack loudly as they approach Wynonna and Waverly. Wynonna only flickers her eyes in the direction noticing Shae is still dressed in very formal attire before she turns her full attention back to Waverly who still hasn’t moved an inch. “Baby girl, Shae is here now.” Wynonna doesn’t get a response.

 

“Wynonna? Waverly, baby, what’s the matter? Where’s Nicole?” Shae is understandably concerned and confused her eyes flickering between the two women, impatiently waiting for an answer. In her heart though she knows it’s nothing good.

 

Something in Waverly clicks on and immediately her arms reach out for Shae, fresh tears springing from her eyes. Shae takes the seat next to Waverly, pulling her into her arms the best she can. “Baby please. Tell me what happened. Where’s Nicole?” She asks again, fear settling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Waverly is visibly shaking and she’s holding onto Shae for dear life but she responds and its soft and oh so broken. “ _She’s gone. Shae, she’s dead._ ” The small brunette starts sobbing, tears flowing like waterfalls from her eyes.

 

Wynonna takes this moment to jump in, “Widow Mercedes…she….it attacked Nicole at you guys’ home. I’m so sorry, Shae.”

 

It’s all too much to process, to handle, to take in. Her girlfriend, her soft, caring, smart, incredibly strong and oh so stubborn girlfriend was _dead_. Taken from her without even a warning. Without a chance to say goodbye. It couldn’t be real, right? This was some kind of sick joke, right? It couldn’t be true. Shae’s eyes roam over to Wynonna and she knows it’s _real_. Wynonna _looks_ just as broken and small as Waverly _feels_ in her arms and she knows.

Shae blinks, reality quickly setting in and she pushes Waverly away from her harshly. Waverly looks up at Shae, understandably shocked and confused. “ _You_.” Shae growls out. “You did this. It’s all your fucking fault.” Her voice is growing louder now and in the quiet of the hospital it seems like its booming. “She’s dead! Nicole is _fucking_ dead and it’s all because of you.” The Doctor stands, her tall frame towering over Waverly.

 

“Hey! Watch it! Shae, I know you’re upset but this isn’t on Waverly.” Wynonna raises as well, standing protectively in front of her sister.

 

Shae chuckles dryly, wiping at a stray tear. “You’re right, it’s on me too. Me for not speaking my mind and telling Nicole to stay away from her; from the both of you!” Shae points her finger at the two sisters. “She would still be alive if we had never met you, Waverly.” Her words cut at Waverly and in this moment Shae doesn’t care. However, the words hold no validation and deep down all three women know the words are just coming from a place of anger.

 

She stares at Waverly for a few seconds, the brunette’s bloodshot eyes pooling with fresh tears. Shae can’t look at her girlfriend this way much longer and drops to the seat across from them, her head falling in her hands as she bursts into tears.

 

The youngest Earp quietly stands, gently pushing a protective Wynonna to the side before she takes the seat next to Shae. Slowly she wraps her arms around the brown-skinned woman. Shae only makes a half-hearted attempt at moving away but ultimately she ends up leaning into the touch of her young girlfriend.

 


End file.
